Kitsunetsuki Shirogitsune Shirogane
by AoiTsubasa
Summary: Hyuuga clan facing a juin problem have Shirogane asked Tsundade for help. Though Shirogane had plans for his own merit as well, using the opportunity as his key persuasion, he end up asking for a long journey with Sakura. Neji...OCSakuraNeji
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own this.

Pairings: OC/Sakura/Neji...eventually NejiSaku...slight SakuSasu. NaruHina, ShikaTema...

Ratings: T (though it might change)

Summary:

Shirogane had been appointed to solve the problem of the Hyuuga clan and had to shoulder their current issue. With his solution in play, would he succeed to successfully have Neji lead the main house while stopping himself from falling in love with Tsunade's prize student at the same time?

Neji, being konoha's number one icecube and most seek male specimen, would he finally admits that he is a man with needs?

Sakura, having a chance away from Konoha, would she abandon her mission in search for her long lost love? Or would she train under her new teacher instead and abandon old fantasy and prepare for new ones?

* * *

**KITSUNETSUKI SHIROGITSUNE SHIROGANE**

* * *

"Whatever shall we do about our clan, Hyuuga sama?" questioned the black haired man with pale eyes, donning white hakama pants and a blue haori, looking passively at his lord.

"What is there to be done? Neither Hanabi nor Hinata seems to take any interest in taking over the clan." There was a slight frown in Hiashi's face as he looked over the councils faces.

"You are aware that someone has to continue to govern the Hyuuga clan, it will be such a waste to see a clan as powerful as Hyuuga to crumble without a leader." The man wearing matching clothes as the other one spoke, his eyes a pale shade of blue, his hair pale silver.

"Yes, I'm sure we are aware of such a fact. But we are currently facing a problem," another pale byakugan eyed man spoke murmuring his words that they were almost didn't pass through the ears of all of the men meeting.

"What of this existing problem?" The pale blue eyed asked everyone, though his eyes never leaving those of the clan leader.

No one had spoke, the pale eyes of all the byakugan user couldn't help but look at the tatami mat or their legs as they sit on it. Suddenly the traditional room they were preoccupying seem cold as chills run through the spine of the Hyuuga clan members, shuddering emotionally that they would have a weak head for the clan because of one blasted seal.

"Juin," Hiashi uttered.

"Hn," blue eyed snorted. "Is there anyway to get rid of it?" He asked hoping for a resolution.

"I'm afraid there's no existing solution to reverse it once it's done," Hiashi informed.

"Well then, we just have to ask the Hogake for some help about this juin issue were having," pale blue eyes sighed, hoping the great sucker could help them out with this one.

"If there was a way to reverse what's done, don't you think we would have done so already," fumed a Hyuuga, frustrated that the council personnel would even waste the precious time of the hokage for something that couldn't be resolve.

"Then let me ask you this, if you knew there was no way to reverse what's done, why the heck did you people follow through with this unlawful way of limiting this clan into two-half's to begin with, and what's worse you choose to make a servant out of the other?" He snarled, glaring at the Hyuuga that spoke as if everything is trapped to how things flow.

Hiashi could not help but stare at the man that spoke such words; it struck such a cord on his nerves, since he was responsible for the juin just as much as the main branch sitting next to him.

"Forgive me for my churlishness, Hyuuga sama. However I won't give up on this issue so easily. If none of your daughters would be clan leader, it's only right that Neji claims that right. He is an exceptional shinobi, I believe he is deserving of such a task, do you not think so Hyuuga sama?"

"His skills are exceptional, but with his juin he will be vulnerable to any main branch that will be against his ruling. It won't be wise to let him suffer that fate, Shirogane sama," Hiashi spoken dreading the fate that Neji have to injure if he become clan leader with the juin to be his burden.

"That's why I propose that we ask the hokage's help in this matter, surely there is a solution somewhere." Everyone was silent.

_Well, I suppose since I'm the only one who's so enthusiastic about this whole matter; I'll be the only one hoping._

However, he wasn't the only one hoping, Hiashi found himself silently praying that the hokage could help to rectify the whole Hyuuga issue also.

* * *

"Let me get this straight Shirogane, you want me to find a cure to Hyuuga's juin?" The hokage stare at him in disbelief, her cheeks have a faint tint of red from drinking, and pointed to herself as she repeated Shirogane's request.

Shirogane nodded and mentally gulped.

The hokage laughed, running her red nailed fingers on her hair. "What makes you think I'll do it?" She glinted at the albino guy.

"What makes you think I haven't thought of what's in for you Tsunade," he responded smirking dropping the formalities.

"Well…"she slurred a bit, giving the effect that she was thinking.

"I know that you're having a slight problem with a certain cherry blossom at the moment, I'll gladly help you, you know," he smiled looking at Tsunade as she started to drink in his little gamble.

"So, I can deal with Sakura by myself; thank you very much. Plus she's my apprentice not yours," Tsunade huffed, looking at her walls, silently fuming that he thinks she is incapable of keeping her apprentice in check.

"Sure, but you do know that the certain cherry blossom is getting a little out of hand with her devotion to Sasuke, right! I can help you with that, I'll have her where you'll want her to be," he sheepishly pointed out.

"True, that girl is unbelievable strong nowadays. It's only a matter of time till she decides to run off herself to get the Uchiha brat back herself." Tsunade contemplated out loud. He couldn't help but smile since Tsunade was buying his bag of tricks, and the sad part is he wasn't even done yet.

* * *

Sakura knocked and entered her shishou doors.

"So do we have a deal?" She heard a cheery soft masculine voice spoke.

"Deal!" her shishou gladly responded. It left her wondering what was going on in the room.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura called out, looking confuse at her shishou and a tall man she had never seen before. He stood there clad in traditional garbs of kimono that Samurai usually wore for battle with matching daimyo's signature kimono jacket.

"Ah, we we're just talking about you Sakura," Tsunade cheerfully said smiling through her teeth as she saw Sakura walking in.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura didn't like the look that Tsunade is giving her and couldn't help that today's training will be something she couldn't bargain out of.

"Haruno, Sakura, I'm assigning you a three year mission." Tsunade said so fast that Sakura thought she heard wrong.

"Ninmu?!" Sakura repeated in disbelieve. A mission at this moment! _'But I'm not even done learning souzou saise yet!'_

Tsunade knew that Sakura was silently fuming, but she knew that once Sakura have mastered everything and if there are no sightings of the Uchiha brat, her little intelligent apprentice would start looking for him herself. She hated to admit it but Shiro-kun was right.

"You've heard right Sakura, a mission." Tsunade waited till Sakura drunk the words that came from her mouth. Looking at her as she was having an inner battle, she couldn't really blame her. It's been such a while since she had a mission.

Sakura trying to gain her composure after hearing such shocking news, tried hard to straighten her face and prepare to hear what her shishou have for her.

'**_SHANARO!!! IT'S ABOUT TIME SHE GAVE US A MISSION. A THREE YEAR MISSION AT THAT.'_**

'_I appreciate the thoughts, but could you make it a little less loud, you're giving me a headache'_

'**_Yeah, yeah, I got yah. But you hardly get excited anymore, besides this could be an opportunity to see Sasuke-kun'_**

At the mention of Sasuke, Sakura froze, thinking things over, she knew inner Sakura is right. It could be her only chance too. She has to accept.

'_Maybe you're right.'_

'**_I'm always right, I'm you, you know'_**

'_Uh-huh, yeah right.'_

'**_O--k, so maybe I wasn't always right, but you know that…'_**

'_Yeah, yeah, I get it already. I just can't wait to hear what this mission is going to be.'_

'**_A long one at that'_**

'_Wait! A LONG ONE?!'_

'**_Duh! Weren't you listening? IT'S A THREE YEAR MISSION'_**

Sakura now knew that she had her eyes as big as saucers at the moment; she couldn't believe that inner Sakura had listened more intently than she did. But it wasn't that, that shock her. It was the fact that she's going to have a lengthy mission doing who knows what at the moment. But she had to do it no matter what, the mission could possibly lead her to Sasuke-kun, she just have to go with this mission and accomplish it no matter what. She failed the first time, she'll make sure not to fail the second time.

She looked serious, finally accepting that this mission isn't going to be one of those ordinary one to three days mission. It will require dedication and hard work, and she's willing to provide just that.

Tsunade sensing her determination smiled.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Shirogane was having the time of his life. He couldn't believe that he had convince Tsunade so easily about the Hyuuga's little problem through this cute pretty apprentice of hers. She was quite amusing to watch, changing expressions in her face; he could tell that she was having an inner battle.

"Haruno, Sakura," Tsunade started looking passively at her. "You're mission is to undergo training under Kitsunetsuki, Shirogane; he would be your sensei for three years. He would mold you to a perfect kunoichi under his careful watch as you both travel from village to village to fulfill the mission inscribe in a scroll that I'll give to him."

Sakura took her time digesting the information. For starters, she didn't even know this Kitsunetsuki guy…could she really trust him to be her sensei? Heck, couldn't she just have Kakashi-sensei train her instead?

"Hai," Sakura was reluctant with her answer, but she knows she had to do it; besides she might actually learn some useful things during her three year mission.

"Well, then it's settled, Shirogane knows the mission in detail, he would brief you whenever it's necessary. You're mission will start in a weeks time, Sakura. Dismiss." Tsunade informed and sighed once Sakura was out of her office.

"You better take care of her Shirogane, or I'll have your pretty little neck in a silver platter," if looks could kill, he was pretty sure he would be six feet under the ground by now; it didn't change the fact that he would be surrounded by a large crater either, if she had her way with him. Though it'll take more than her inhuman strength to put him in his grave anyways.

"I'll take care of her, Tsunade; you have my word and my honor too."

"Good. Now about Hyuuga, Neji"

* * *

Shirogane was walking through the streets of Konoha, it's been such a while since he had the chance to anyway. Since he joined the council three years ago, it's been nothing but paper works and talking to clan heads.

He didn't expect the feud in the household of Hyuuga to be the one he had to take care of. He couldn't help but let a soft laugh that it was thanks to Naruto that he is under this mess anyways.

He didn't know Naruto personally, only enough to get by. He knew he was a loudmouth orange clad ninja with the rank of a jounin. He also knew about kyubi like the rest of the older people over there. Though he wasn't really that old, he's still in his twenties after all, and he would certainly get angry if someone says other wise. He's an albino not an old man.

He could feel a sigh of relief being release from his throat as he glance around the streets and saw the blossom that he'll be spending three years with. Tsunade had entrusted her to him, he'll make sure to make a fighter out of her, while he was at it anyways. His curiosity for what the pink hair chuunin could accomplish had increase tremendously after seeing her train alone in the woods or healing in the hospital when he walks by.

He wasn't spying; he just accidentally stumbled upon her way. If it's fate, so be it. Now if its destiny…well, he certainly didn't knew enough to call it that.

"Hello there cherry blossom," he smiled sheepishly as he tap her from behind, he felt her sudden surprise when her shoulder tense a little.

Sakura just smiled and turn around to gaze at the man that was in her shishou office just an hour ago.

"Oh, my apologies; Tsunade hime didn't introduce us yet, I am Kitsunetsuki, Shirogane, your sensei after this week is done for," he introduce himself and courtly bowed.

"Haruno, Sakura," Sakura bowed to her sensei, "a pleasure to be your student."

"Now, now, don't say that yet. You don't even know what I'm capable off yet," he shrugged a little bit and laughed softly.

"If Tsunade-sama gave me a mission to train under you, then there's no need to question my sensei's capabilities is there." She stated.

"You sure have a lot of confidence in her," his smile not failing. _I wonder will you have that confidence in me also after I train you dead hard._

"She is hokage after all, and with me being her apprentice I know enough not to ask why she want things done, only to get them done," Sakura pointed out in a huff disliking his lack of formality when it comes to her shishou.

"Acting like a true shinobi already, good, that's all you'll need anyways," he murmured and push behind her loose hair behind her ears and lean in to whisper something to her.

'I'll see you in a week's time, Sakura Chan," and with that he left without a trace, disappearing right in front of her, without any indication of movement for a hand seal. Sakura was in awe and at the same time flushing, no man in konaha had dared to whisper or act so innocently but at the same time seductive.

Sakura is seriously contemplating what would happen to her in this mission, especially being with her sensei that has a tone that could knock her unconscious. She felt as if Sasuke was there again, she felt like a silly fangirl again. Though, she would not, under any circumstance, run all across Konoha just to chase after him. She's still loyal to Sasuke after all. The sad part is she's the only one that's loyal to Uchiha, Sasuke. His fan clubs crumble and scattered after his betrayal. Most of the girls that used to be loyal to him are pinning over a certain tall, long dark haired Hyuuga.

She supposed she can't really blame them either. Hyuuga, Neji, like the rest of their generation had been training like a possess ninja since he left, though unlike most, he already made it to Anbu.

Sakura continue walking to her path, her destination is her home. A home that was only occupied by herself; her parents long left her to journey to the after life.

Unaware of her surrounding and her thoughts having a mind of there own, she was flustered at the fact that she won't be near Konoha for three years that she wasn't looking where she was heading or walking on. She was too busy in her own little world to notice that she had stop and fell backwards. She was too busy to even recognize that colliding with a wall toned chess hurt.

"Watch it, Haruno," a masculine voice warned.

"Huh?" Sakura looked utterly baffled, as her gaze catches the deadly Hyuuga, Neji glare glaring at her. **_'Not good'_**

'_Not good at all.'_

She could feel her cheeks inflame. Utterly embarrass that she just collided with the second icebox of Konoha.

'**_Correction it's the first icebox of Konoha not the second.'_**

'_Correction accepted, now how do we get ourselves out of this situation?'_

'**_Erm…We fight ourselves out?!'_**

She felt the byakugan user's eyes on her. She knew she was panicking.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you; I swear I didn't do it intentionally. You see I was distracted and…"

"Hn," he cut her off and extending his hands towards her.

Sakura didn't know whether to take it or not, she was still pretty confused. But she didn't want to be rude to him so she took it and he help her back to her feet.

"Arigatou," Sakura smiled softly, thanking his courtesy with a courtesy bow.

"Hn," He shrugged it off as nothing and continue his way, aware of the cherry blossom petal haired following him.

"Is that all you can say? Hn," Sakura was fuming and she loosely imitated the famous sound of the ice cube.

"…"

"I swear all the people I know that keeps saying 'Hn' is so…so…so…ARGH!" Sakura was frustrated and was clearly loosing her self-control. "Is that even a word?" she asked the passively walking byakugan user.

"…"

"Now, you're just ignoring me," Sakura sighed and hang her arms into the air, nodding her head negatively. "At least I know I won't miss the 'hn' and the silent treatment for three years," Sakura mumbled.

Neji heard it, every word of it, and he stop abruptly making Sakura bumping to him again; but before her body meet up with dirt again he held her wrist and pulled her up straight to his chess.

"Um…this sure is awkward, thanks for not letting me face the dirt Hyuuga-san," Sakura was embarrassed, it's been such a long time since someone held her close like this. It wasn't exactly a hug but there sure is contact.

"Repeat what you just said," Hyuuga demanded.

"Oh! I said THANK YOU, you arrogant jerk," Sakura mumbled the last part, Neji still heard it though, Sakura should know better that a ninja's ears is train to hear the tiniest things even if they have to strain there ears for it.

Neji ignored the arrogant part, "Not that, the one before that."

"Huh?" Sakura think for a while then it hit her, "oh you mean me not missing the way you are for three years."

"Three years?" Neji asked.

"That's right!"

* * *

Cliffy…I feel evil all of the sudden. . Anyways please be gentle with me it's my first naruto fiction and I'm not a great writer so please forgive my grammar. If there's a grammar mistake that's totally annoying feel free to add it in the review and I'll fix it quick.

Oh before I forgot!

Japanese vocabulary

Shishou-master(the teacher kind of master)

Juin-the hyuuga seal (I'm not entirely sure about this word, but as I heard it in the anime, I heard juin too, so I'll just stick with that)

Hai-yes (ok generally this word means yes, though there are some cases that it means more that just yes, but for now I'll just use that translation)

Ninmu-mission, duty

Souzou saise-creation rebirth (tsunade's techinique)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and this is probably the last time I will say so for this story.

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews. I love reviews, please don't hesitate to give me one, I even accept soaring flames as long as it is story wise and have nothing to do with the pairings.

* * *

**KITSUNETSUKI SHIROGITSUNE SHIROGANE**

Neji sauntered his way back to the Hyuuga estates pondering about what Sakura just said, minutes ago when they walked their separate paths.

He wasn't sure how to react to her news. He didn't know whether he should be happy or depress that the only medic he found passable to heal his wounds, with the exception of Hokage-sama and Shizune-san, would be leaving for a mission. A long one at that, he instantly wondered what the importance of the mission was to have the timid medic nin do it instead of him, an Anbu squad leader. Who would be more than capable of accomplishing the mission that a mere apprentice of the hokage.

He supposed it's none of his business what Haruno choose in her free time, but he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that it would have something to do with that traitor. She would, after all, go back in and out of hell if she had to. Her devotion to Sasuke was an eyesore in his eyes. Pining for a man that's not even in the slightest interested at her is a waste of her time. She should have been training to become an elite ninja, not role playing a worried teammate and busy crying and soaking on her self-pity. It was all pathetic in his views.

He didn't knew when he got back at the Japanese style house, before he knew it he was walking to his favorite tree and standing there and doing more thinking.

Though to his annoyance, his uncle choose the wrong time to disturb his peaceful putting pieces together, as he saw his body heading towards his, white kimono rippling as he moves in a sylph-like manner.

"Neji," he announced with his lord tone calling upon his nephew's attention.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," he bowed and courtly answered back when his name was mention. He noticed that his uncle wasn't enjoying his walk alone. An albino with icy azure orbs donned in a samurai outfit walked behind his uncle.

He turned his gaze back to his uncle, silently asking permission to give some answers to his inquiries.

"Neji, I would like you to meet Kitsunetsuki, Shirogane-sama," he beckon. Shirogane gave him a courteous bow, Neji returned the courtesy.

"This is my nephew, Kitsunetsuki-sama," Hiashi finished the introductions and proceed to head at one of the many visiting rooms that the Hyuuga estates have.

Neji taking a hint follow them, though he couldn't help but let his curiosity rose; there's not that many people that Hiashi-sama adds a higher honorific to, and for this man to be held in such high esteem, he concluded he was an important man instantly.

"Hyuuga-sama, please Shirogane is fine, and please Neji-san don't you dare add –sama to my last name, it makes me feel too important," he chuckled, lighting up the tension of the room. He knew that what Hiashi would inform the young Hyuuga would be a shocker, and dare he say a mind booster.

Neji would have asked his importance if his uncle wasn't presently present at the moment, though that seemed impossible since he is in fact there. He would have to catch the man alone after this meeting as soon as possible.

"If that is your wish, Shirogane-san," Neji said. Hyuuga just nodded his head slightly in agreement.

"Hyuuga-sama, if you please," Shirogane began sheepishly knowing that the man was debating whether to tell his nephew now or tell him later.

"Neji, the council has decided that the leadership of the Hyuuga clan should be given," he paused looking at his nephew's pearl eyes searching for any emotion or movement from his form to indicate his readiness of the situation.

Neji on the other hand, didn't know the situation and his importance in the said situation. He didn't even know the point of him being informed privately, unless of course the new leader would need intense protection like someone of Hinata's caliber.

He always thought that Hinata was too weak to be a ninja and didn't have what it takes to go further into the Anbu ranks. Though it there was one thing that he was dead wrong in his life aside from pinpointing the blame of his father's death to the main branch is Hinata's strength.

"--please go on, Hiashi-sama" Shirogane urged, seeing the baffled demeanor of the young Hyuuga leader to be.

"The leadership of the Hyuuga clan will be given to you Neji," Hiashi announced, his shoulder releasing his tense muscle as he softly breath out.

Neji kept holding his breath, his eyes almost gawking like a blowfish, wide and bewildered. He couldn't believe the words that his uncle uttered. He, a branch member of the Hyuuga, is to be the head of the Hyuuga clan. But then who would be his successor in the branch house? He found himself wondering about it.

"I…"

"I'm afraid you don't get to say a word Neji-san, it's been finalize, in five years time you would take over the Hyuuga clan completely. And if possible, as one of the members of the council, I would like you to consider ending this discrimination between this household," Shirogane asserted, giving Neji no other options.

"Then, may I please asked, if this is what Hiashi-sama wanted or is this what the council wanted?" Neji asked wanted to ascertained that this was the wished of the Hyuuga clan as a whole not just a selfish nobs of high council that doesn't care how clans are running as long as their functioning properly.

"This is something that the Hyuuga main branch and Hyuuga-sama agreed to Neji san, rest assured that the council did not have much of a choice in this matter," Shirogane informed.

"That means that the council had pushed the topic in the main branch, doesn't it?" Neji asked but his question came out like an insult.

"That's way to harsh of you, Neji-san, I did not push the topic at all, you were the beginning of the topic then the question of who shall govern the Hyuuga clan came at a debate," he pretended to pout showing Neji that he was hurt.

"…"

"Though, I'll tell you one thing. It wasn't that I manipulated the Hyuuga main branch elders into agreeing that you were the right man for the job, it's just that you were the most capable. If I asked you what would happen if I let a timid shy young lady run this clan, what do you think would happen?"

"I suppose it would fall in ruins, just like the Uchiha clan."

"That's quite a precise answer don't you think, I happen to like the abilities of the Uchiha clan myself, though I do agree that it would fall in ruins, but maybe not as harsh as that clan, Neji-san," he smiled.

"Well, then, it seems we have settle this issue," Hiashi interrupted, feeling left out in the conversation, though he knew that Shirogane didn't provide information that it was actually his idea that Neji become the next clan leader before the meeting even started, and for that he was grateful, despite the fact that they had insulted his daughters capabilities in front of him. He couldn't help but feel ashamed for not paying attention to Hinata's capabilities and spend the time ignoring her.

"Yes, it seems we have, Hyuuga-sama," he retorted giving a court nod.

"I hope your journey goes well, Shirogane, you have done a great deal to the Hyuuga household, and for that I am grateful," Hiashi bowed to him. "If there's anything that you would require assistance with, please don't hesitate to tell us."

"I hope it does too, it would seem that I will have my hands full in this journey of mine. And please Hiashi-sama, if you want to thank anyone, thanked Naruto. It's because of his banging's at the council doors that this was able to be resolve. And personally, no matter how annoying that brat was, he sure knows how to get what he wanted," he laughed and Hiashi laughed along.

"I believe you are right, the next time I see that child I would personally thank him," Hiashi said his eyes filled with glint. "I'm afraid I must attend to my duties now, Shirogane. I'll leave you two to discuss how the process would take." Hiashi stood up and bowed and made his retreat out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"If I may, can I asked where you're planning on journeying. If possible, I would like to request that you allow me to accompany you as thanks for doing this."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Neji-san. You see, I have a mission to partake in that I requested myself to Hokage-sama, and she already agreed to give me the help I'll need."

"How long will this journey take, Shirogane-san," he asked mentally crossing his fingers while remaining passively.

"Three years at most," he said looking concern as to why Neji was suddenly interested.

_At least I know I won't miss the 'hn' and the silent treatment for three years_

_Oh! I said THANK YOU, you arrogant jerk_

_oh you mean me not missing the way you are for three years._

_That's right!_

He could hear Sakura's words in his head. All he could think about is the man that helped give him a higher position in his household, is the same man that's going to take his medic away. He didn't even question the fact that he address Haruno as Sakura or that he called her his medic.

He didn't know how to react to the news but absorb it nonetheless, he still need to confirm that this man is going with his Sakura.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who hokage-sama had assigned to accompany you?" His voiced did not falter not showing one cry of emotion on his face. It was the normal blank Hyuuga face that he had. An arrogant jerk just as Sakura had blurted.

"It's not that it was assigned, Neji-san, I asked permission to allow Haruno, Sakura the privilege of joining me in this journey of mine, not the opposite around." He replied honestly, wondering how the Hyuuga would react. He may not have byakugan like he does to observe the smallest of gestures, but he does have his instincts, and this young man seem to be too concern about his affairs than he like to admit.

"Why would a person like you want a weak medic nin travel with him?"

"I'm afraid you can call her anything but weak Neji-san," Shirogane scolded. "Calling a female weak is the same thing as admitting you can leave without one, Neji-san. And if you are to be clan leader it's only expected that you find a wife by the second year you are leader of the household, to insure that the next clan leader will be train properly."

"What if she abandons you if she saw Uchiha?"

"That's if she abandons me, Neji."

"She will! Everyone in this village knows her devotion for Sasuke has not died in the slightest bit, you would be a fool not to suspect her for any disobedience."

"I appreciate the concern Neji, but if you want a person not to leave you, first you must put trust in them so that way they would return the same courtesy, ne," he preached, eyes in crescent moons, eyes hidden away from his view.

"…"

Shirogane bowed to Neji, disregarding that Neji didn't reply to his preaches. He supposed it is understandable; this person must not put a lot of trust in his friends. He mentally sighed as he looked at the demure face of the Hyuuga; he seems to care about his mission. He wondered if it had something to do with a certain cherry blossom.

"I'm afraid I must go now, Neji-san. The next time we meet, once my mission is finish, that is, I'll start addressing you as Neji-sama." He stated, heading out, peaking a glance back at the Hyuuga before leaving entirely. Though he didn't miss the baffled looked on the Hyuuga's in grimace.

Upon having the roof of the gates of the Hyuuga estates, he begun to wonder about the cherry blossom he's going to spend so much time with, also trying not to disregard Neji's reaction. The young Hyuuga didn't even know that he had purposely claimed Sakura was weak so that he, Shirogane, would change his mind in bringing her.

He laughed at the thought.

'_It seems the genius is unaware of his affections,' _He thought grinning like a Cheshire cat. _'However, my young lord, would you still stand a chance once this long years are all burned, and the woman you called weak now, was indeed not weak at all. How would you deal with a losing battle, Hyuuga Neji? _

* * *

Semi-cliffy . ...It's not really. It's just this is a good place to stop it at the moment. Please don't forget to drop a review! I'm extremely sorry if this chapter is lacking on the discription department, not to mention extremely lacking in editting. Anyways if there is a gramma error that bothers you like no other, please tell me ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**SHIROGITSUNE KITSUNETSUKI SHIROGANE**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

****_

* * *

At least I know I won't miss the 'hn' and the silent treatment for three years_

_Oh! I said THANK YOU, you arrogant jerk_

_Oh you mean me not missing the way you are for three years._

_That's right!_

Her words keep ringing in his ears; he couldn't dismiss it no matter how hard he tried. It's annoying, he's not supposed to care for someone else business, but here he is, busying himself about Haruno, Sakura's mission.

He didn't care if she's going to away for three years; at least that's what he's been saying to himself.

"Neji abunai," Tenten cried. Neji was too late to react as Lee came charging in and knocking him to the ground, a couple of kunai slashing in his arm.

"Neji, daijoubu?" Tenten rushed to his side making sure he was alright.

"Ah," he retorted dusting his clothes.

"You should have someone have a look at that Neji," Tenten stared at his wound.

"It's just a scratch, nothing to worry about."

"I'm afraid not, Neji-kun, you must at least have Sakura-san treat your wound for you," Lee beamed eyes looking at his teammate.

"Very well," Neji complied with his comrades too tired to argue about it any further.

"Is it me, or did Neji, didn't take training seriously today?" Tenten wondered out loud, baffled for the sudden performance of her teammate.

"It's a youthful experience that we're all going through, Tenten, Neji-kun is just walking the path of youth," he declared eyes gazing up the skies, standing tall in his green outfit.

Tenten laughed hard and couldn't contain her giggles any longer, "That's a first I've seen him so out of it, and I hardly think it's a youthful problem he's having."

"Why, Tenten, a man always face concentration problems when thinking about a love one." Tenten laughed.

"Neji having concentration issues because of a love one; is when Jiraiya-sama claims he's a saint and not a perv Lee."

"Believe what you want, my dear friend."

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Sakura felt a pat on her back, and out of instincts turned her head to find out who.

"Kitsunetsuki-sensei," she addressed looking at the man with shoulder length silver stresses, clad in a male kimono with a haori without any sleeves.

"You can drop the formalities, Sakura-chan," he said, eyes hidden from the word in crescents.

"If that's what you want, Kitsunetsuki-san."

"Shirogane," he said his name, urging the young woman in front of him to call him.

She sighed, "hai, Shirogane-san."

"Make sure to pack light," advice Shirogane, "we don't want to hinder our shoulders in a fast pace travel, now do we."

"Hai," Sakura answered.

"Good."

"Sakura-san," Lee yelled.

"Lee."

"Here you are beautiful flower of youth," Shirogane mentally cringed listening to the new arrival of a konoha jounin ninja.

"Do you need help? Does your knee bother you again?" Sakura asked, dismissing the 'beautiful flower of youth talk.

"Yes I require help, and no, it doesn't bother me," Lee answered immediately.

"Okay, good, so what you need then," question Sakura.

"My eternal rival, Neji, got injured during our training…" Lee continued telling the tale.

Shirogane couldn't believe his ears, but he suppose it is possible, especially if a certain mind is in denial. Though what he found unbelievable was how he got injuries on his person. He smiled at the thought that the Hyuuga stoic successor had moments of slips just like a normal person does.

"I find it hard to believe that Neji would get himself wounded so easy Lee," uncertain of how Neji got knock to the ground by Lee, it was nearly impossible for Lee before, Sakura could almost not believe what she's hearing. Had the mighty Neji had a moment of clumsiness? Her thoughts make her laughed.

"Shush you!" Tenten ushered. "It didn't happen that way right away."

Just as Sakura expected it was a two against one.

'_**Guess we can't go across town and declare to the whole Konoha, that anbu squad leader is a klutz.'**_

'_That's really not such a good idea, Neji would skin us alive.'_

'…'

'_Much more better.'_

"…_**Not if Sasuke defends us!"**_

'…_Makes me wonder already if he will…'_

Shirogane watch the exchange between the young ninja's, though he wasn't really a person that could call them young, he's only twenty two years old, and from Sakura's scroll, she's 17. The two other ninja should be near her age.

He didn't like what he saw in Sakura's eyes, first it was mischief then despair. He would have to fix that too, after all, he has a point to make with Hyuuga, Neji.

"I think it's about time that Neji-san gets some treatment, don't you think so?" Shirogane, pokerfaced, mention to the arguing teammate and from what he could see Sakura lurking in her thoughts.

"You are absolutely right, sir…er…"

"It's Kitsunetsuki, Shirogane, but please Shirogane is fine Lee," he retorted bowing courtly.

"Well, then Shirogane-san, if you'll excuse us," Tenten bowed.

"I'm afraid not, my business with Sakura-chan is not over yet, I shall accompany you."

"Suit yourself, Shirogane-san."

* * *

Took them a few minutes to get to a clearing and was astonished by the site of Neji working his body like a possess demon, his arm bleeding, though it didn't look fatal.

Shirogane cleared his voice, hoping to get the attention of the man beating the tree to the bark; the poor tree already had a hole in the middle.

Neji stopped momentarily, he saw them coming with his byakugan but paid them no attention.

"Neji-san, beating the crap out of the poor tree to release some anger, may be sating, but try to remember that your injury can get worse," Shirogane scolded, smiling like no tomorrow.

"I thank you for the concern, but it is not needed, Kitsunetsuki-san," Neji snorted. He didn't really want to meet the man that released him from his misery only to put him in another one.

"At lease let Sakura-chan take care of it for you," his eyes looking at Sakura who stood there silent, already processing Neji's wounds.

Neji glanced at Sakura who was busy looking at his chess, he mentally cringe when Shirogane called her –chan, but her looking at only him seem to have appease his anger already. Though he can't really explain why he was angry to begin with.

Sakura didn't even wait to be told, she walked towards him and start to emit emerald chakra in her palms pushing it gently in his arm, closing the wound for him.

"There, all done." Sakura released a sigh, normally she would have added the 'try to be careful next time' speech that she gives to all of her patients, but he wasn't just her standard patient. He is Hyuuga, Neji after all.

"Arigatou," he thanked her, giving a slight nod.

"Well then, guess our business is done here Sakura-chan, shall we get going then?" Sakura nodded and they left the clearing.

Neji watched their backs as they walk away.

"Neji, you know that man?" Tenten asked.

"Hn," Tenten took that as a yes.

"So where did you meet him, Neji?" Tenten asked. "He sure looks hot," Tenten mumbled.

"He was introduced to me by my uncle, apparently he is a member of the council," Neji informed. Lee, who was listening to the conversation intently, couldn't believe his ears. Tenten look like she had hearts floating out of her orbs in admiration.

"But isn't he too young to be in the council?" Lee asked, trying to rationalize the situation.

"I don't know why he's in the council, but it's probably due to there's no one else in his family that can represent them," Neji explained.

"Is that how it works," Tenten asked, since she was a woman in the clan, she wasn't really well informed how things work in the high council of konoha.

"The konoha council, which the Hokage-sama confides in and must also share critical points of decision making in, is consisted of people representing each clan."

"But what of the people that are not ninja?"

"They also have a representative of their own."

"Neji since when did you know so much about politics, my eternal rival."

"Since I'm about to be involve in one in five years time."

"WHAT!" Lee and Tenten yelled in disbelief.

"You've heard right, Hyuuga clan will be govern by me."

"That's amazing Neji," Tenten cheered.

"That's quite an accomplishment, my eternal rival. I congratulate you and your success." Lee did the nice guy pose his eyes glinting and beaming at his teammate.

* * *

"Shirogane-san," Sakura called, "what exactly is your business with me?"

"Supplies, Sakura-chan. I'm afraid I won't be able to see you after today, so we have to take care of everything we'll bring right now."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"The council overworks their members too much, and I need to take care of the necessary paper works that will give hokage-sama my clans vote in whatever she decides, also above the many things I need to get done." He smiled at her curiosity.

"You're a council member?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Why, yes. Had been for three years straight. Though it is tiring at times. I barely have time for myself."

"Um…Shirogane…exactly how old are you?" Sakura asked, dropping the formalities.

"twenty two years old, Sakura," Shirogane couldn't help but smile since Sakura was beginning to get comfortable with him.

"Isn't that a little too young to be a council member?" Sakura pondered out loud, more to herself than to Shirogane.

"I believe so, Sakura. However, there's really no one else capable of succeeding in my father's footsteps but myself." He looked at the sky, his azure orbs gazing at the soaring skies, remembering his father's heritage.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Sakura apologize.

"It's nothing to be worried about Sakura-chan, besides he died a long time ago."

"Kitsunetsuki-sama," anbu beckon. "you're needed in the meeting urgently," he informed and disappeared.

"Guess, that's my alarm," he sheepishly chuckled. Sakura just watch him intently, now how are they suppose to plan what to bring and what not.

"Tell you what, Sakura, I'll just send someone with the whole pack ready for you to just grab; since time is essentially against us. I'll see you in five days then," he bowed and vanished away.

Sakura looked baffled. Trying to absorb what he just said. Though that will saved her a lot of time, planning what to take, she felt disappointed that the man couldn't accompany her to get it.

She supposed she's late on schedule as well; Ino could be tearing her hair apart already, since she's late. She did ask for her assistance in one of the medical jutsu scroll that she desperately needed help with.

Letting out a sigh she walked towards the hokage tower where she and Ino learn to heal.

* * *

"You're late, forehead girl," Ino glared at Sakura.

"I was busy Ino-pig," Sakura retorted.

"Well, are you helping me or not," Ino bellowed.

"Fine."

Sakura helped Ino with the scroll, helping her master it.

"Say, Ino."

"Hmm…"

"Would you miss me, if I'm gone for a three year mission?" Sakura worked diligently not showing her face to Ino.

"Of course I will, you're my best friend remember?" Ino said, looking at Sakura, and was a tad bit surprise when Sakura embraced her.

"Sakura…"

"I'm leaving for a three year mission, Ino-chan." Sakura confessed.

"For what?" Ino asked, returning the embraced.

"Training apparently."

"Training for what?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Why the heck didn't you ask Tsunade-sama?" Ino fumed.

"I…I…guess I was overwhelm and forgot to." She stuttered.

"That's so smart of you," Ino commented and headed to the door giving her the looks. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Huh?"

"We're going to ask Tsunade-sama what's this mission all about, and see if you can drag me along."

"Oh," Sakura looked at her baffled.

"Don't 'oh' me, com' on let's go…" Ino drag Sakura to the top of the tower where Tsunade's office is located.

"Tsunade-sama," Ino entered with Sakura shortly following in tow.

"Can I help you ladies?" Tsunade smiled through her teeth hiding a bottle of sake away from their view.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I'm asking permission if you could allow me to go with Sakura with her long term mission." Ino asked with confidence.

"I'm afraid, I can't let you do that Ino, you're needed here in the hospital, plus your training is still not complete. There's still a lot you need to work on." Tsunade pointed out.

"Then what is the purpose of Sakura training then, a long term at that." Ino exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that's up to Shiro-kun to decide," Tsunade answered.

'_Shi-ro kun?'_

'_**Shannaro, what do you think their relationship is…?'**_

'_How should I know?'_

'…'

'…'

"Who the heck is Shiro-kun?" Ino asked angrily.

"Kitsunetsuki, Shirogane, my new sensei, Ino-chan," Sakura answered.

"What the! How could you do this to Sakura, Tsunade-sama? She's been working under your wing excellently and now you trade her to another to learn." Ino blew insults after insults asking Tsunade accusingly.

"I'm doing Sakura a favor. She'll learn a lot of things from him. He is an excellent ninja that's extremely skilled. Sakura learning his techniques should be treated as an honor, not accusing me of throwing Sakura to another teacher. Besides, Shirogane offered to teach Sakura, not the other way around."

Sakura had her eyes as large as kitten paws.

'_Shirogane, wanted to teach me?'_

'_**He wants to teach us…?'**_

Sakura felt extremely happy for some reason. The thought of him wanting to teach her, increase her self-esteem almost instantly.

"And why the heck does this old man want to teach her," steaming Ino continue to argue.

Sakura let a giggle out that soon turn to a laugh, Tsunade felt incline to join her, and join her she did.

"What are you two laughing about?" She raised her voice glaring at the two.

"Ino-chan…Shirogane isn't an old man…"Sakura said between breaths continue laughing.

"Huh?" Ino looked baffled.

"If Shirogane hears this he'll have kittens," Tsunade added laughing just as hard as her second apprentice after Shizune.

"What will I have?" Shirogane who stood there at the door asked the ladies. Ino, sakura, and Tsunade immediately shut up, like a cat had stolen their tongues.

"Oh, I meant you'll have a wonderful young lady like Sakura accompanying you," Tsunade laughed trying to cover for their conversation.

"Is that so?" Shirogane asked playfully looking at Sakura. Sakura just blushed under his gaze, he smiled at her.

Ino had left her mouths for the flies, her eyes felt like they were fooling her when the hot man walked in casually.

"And who might you be, young lady?" he asked Ino, who was blushing madly.

"Yamanaka, Ino." Ino introduced herself bowing slightly.

"Kitsunetsuki, Shirogane, a pleasure to meet you, Yamanaka-san," he bowed back, introducing himself. And once again putting his attention to Tsunade.

Ino couldn't turn her eyes away from the man, the way his silky shoulder silvery hair was kept in a fashion that a young woman would hers, was unnerving her. But she couldn't deny that he looked gorgeously hot. Ino couldn't help but feel jealous of Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm here to inform you that just as we agreed. For three years Kitsunetsuki clan would support your decisions even in my absences."

"Good, but that's not why you're here are you?" Tsunade interrogated the young man.

"Apparently not, though I'd like to speak of the matter in private," Shirogane looked at Tsunade's two apprentices mentioning for privacy.

"Excuse us, Tsunade-sama," Sakura bowed and drag Ino who was way out of it out of the door. Making sure to shut it tight and head back down to their study room.

"My god, Sakura, do you know how lucky you are?"

"Err…not really. Though I'd appreciate if you stop drooling when my sensei is around Ino-pig." Ino didn't give a sign that she was listening to Sakura's request.

"Sakura, if your going to rate the hottest single men in Konoha. Who do you think should be in list number one?" Ino asked giddy like, lost is the world of ninja, only the world of girls and their fantasy ruled at the moment. Sakura sighed.

Sakura knowing who Ino would recommend as number one, now that she had seen Shirogane, answered to her calls. "Shirogane, of course." Though she resist the urge to say it's still Sasuke. Since in her heart, it will always be Sasuke.

"Sakura, that man is even hotter than Sasuke…you're so lucky. I'll make you a bet that, that guy can make you forget that Sasuke exist." Ino gambled.

"Ino, do you want to test your luck if it's just as good as Tsunade-shishou's?" Sakura asked, sighing, and giving up in persuading Ino otherwise.

"Of course not, just merely stating that, that man could be your match, Sakura." Ino smiled through her teeth. The smile that Sakura always knew that she up to something. Though the victory was still Sakura's. Ino cannot do anything to play matchmaker, the man is way to busy to approached, plus their not going to be around anyways.

"Whatever you say, Ino-chan."

* * *

The following day, wasn't Sakura's best. She woke up later than usual and rushed to the hospital to take her shift. She spent all night thinking about Sasuke and her new sensei Shirogane. Thinking about their differences and Sasuke's current position in Sound at the moment.

Sakura let out a sigh checking her charts for the next patient she gets to heal. The last name she would want to see, flash through her eyes.

Hyuuga, Neji

What the heck is he doing in the hospital? Was the though that run to Sakura's thought. Neji usually wasn't careless during missions; once in a while he gets wounds but not too often.

'_Oh well! Might as well check what mister mighty's case is.'_

Walking to his room, she saw him laying with his bear chess wrap in bandages. Letting a sigh to release from her lips she knocks and entered the room completely, shutting it close behind her, to give the healing Hyuuga some privacy.

"Hyuuga-san, what happen?" She asked.

He snorted, turning looking anywhere but her.

"I suppose Tsunade-sama isn't station in the hospital today," he stated, in a flat tone.

"Your assumption is correct Hyuuga-san, if you want her to heal you, I can spare some time to grab her from her busy meeting schedules, if it pleases you," Sakura resisted the urged to role her eyes. Normally Neji would have his wounds completely healed by now, with her caring palms. Though he seemed convince not to have her take care of them.

"…"

"Are you going to answer my questions? Or should I get another medic nin take a look instead?"

"A mission," came his short replied answers.

"How did you get the wound on your chest?"

"A sword cut through it, I was trying to save one of my squad members, but got hurt in the process."

Sakura started to take the bandages off, taking a look herself. It was a clean cut and first aid was applied swiftly that no infection is sighted.

"You'll probably have to stay here for about three days, and I would have to advice you not to do any training while you're here." Sakura emitted emerald light from her palms, healing the wound in seconds. Neji poked her work, impress that the wound was gone and no longer bothering him.

"Though it's heal in the outside, it'll take more than that to heal it completely Hyuuga-san, so I suggest you take it easy for now. I'll be back later to do some more healing to it, so you can just spend three days in the hospital being bored." Sakura smiled at him, before standing to leave him alone.

"Thank you, Haruno" Neji thanked her, something he'd never done before no matter how many times she healed him already.

"Douitashimashite," Sakura smiled and continue to the door.

"Sakura," Neji called to her.

"Hm…"Sakura tilted her head from the door.

Neji studied her, beating himself why he said her name, or why he's looking at her and noticing how her lean figure and clothes match her perfectly. Magenta one piece clothes with a clip in white skirt clinging to her figure and black boots hugging her legs just below her knees, made her look extremely pleasing.

"I'm sorry, Haruno-san, forget I said something," he apologize and urge her to go through her business.

"You know what, Neji, I like it better when it's just Sakura," She smiled one last time before making her exit, leaving a slightly blushing Neji behind completely baffled.

Neji didn't know what exactly he's feeling but he knew he must recognize it and deal with it soon. He didn't like the idea of Sakura traveling in the wilderness with a young man older than herself. He didn't know why he's being protective of her, but he concluded that it's due to some sort of bond that rookie nine have.

* * *

Cliffy again…hm…again with the not really speech. I feel like I'm rushing things a bit. Anyways feel free to comment about anything. If you have ideas, feel free to share them too. I accept any kind of reviews as long as it's reasonable, feel free to drop a flaming note too…just as long it's not about the pairings I have no qualms.

Don't forget to review. I love reviews. I'll probably update by Friday or Saturday again. I'm thinking of scrolling the NejiSaku pairing page and just read for a while, since I've been dying to read one, after seeing a youtube video. So if you can recommend a NejiSaku fanfic, I would be grateful.

**Japanese Vocab section**

Abunai-watch out (literally means dangerous)

Daijoubu-ok, alight, safe (generally if you used this word in a questioning way, it could mean "are you okay")

Arigatou-thank you

Douitashimashite-you're welcome

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have no time to edit this, so please excuse the grammar mistakes. Oh and I'd appreciate it if the little review botton is not forgotten after or while reading this, feel free to drop a constructive criticism or even a flaming arrow note to shoot me with.

Also, I've been thinking of posting a sketch of Shirogane-kun that I made this weekend, but my drawing sucks bad, and I'm not any good at any photoshop or computer program, that it's done in color pencils instead. Should I post it? or should I leave my image of Shiro-kun to myself and let all of you imagine him as you like? I was already inform by my peers that it look like someone from a certain anime...though I wasn't even aware of it since the said anime is an anime that I don't even watch to begin with. So I would really appriciate it if you give your voice pro the sketch or against it.

* * *

KITSUNETSUKI SHIROGITSUNE SHIROGANE

* * *

"OHAYOU SAKURA-CHAN," the loudmouth of Konoha screamed across the street, igniting Sakura's nerves so early in the morning.

"Ohayou, Naruto" Sakura reluctantly smiled ready to pound the loudmouth if he yelled one more word, now that he had dashed towards her way.

"Ano ne, Sakura-chan, I really, really need your help?" Naruto asked eyes on the ground, afraid to look at Sakura's emerald orbs for some reason.

"Hm…what is it Naruto? You know I'd gladly help." Sakura smiled when Naruto looked brightly on her face.

Sakura thought that the Naruto that had change so little after his training with Jiraiya years ago, had finally realize his feelings for the shy Hyuuga heiress. She couldn't help but be happy for the shy girl.

"Ano ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto began, fumbling with his fingers nervously. Taking a big breath, he let his qualms be heard.

Sakura was anticipating the big love help word when…

"CAN YOU LEND ME SOME MONEY!"

If Sakura could literally drop dead and hit the cement, she had no doubt she already done so. She could already hear Inner Sakura beating the crap out of Naruto already verbally.

"Na…ru…to," Sakura fumed her voice enrapt in a violent eruption.

"Eto…Sakura-chan," to say that Naruto is scared to the crap realm, would be an understatement. If someone could mentally count sweatdrops at the moment, Naruto would have millions.

"How could you asked help for something as pathetic as that…"Sakura continued to ramble and babble on, screeching at Naruto's stupidity mentally about women and their feelings…just as much as his stupidity to realize Hinata's feelings.

Naruto, who was beginning to enter stage left, was trapped by Sakura's strong grip and couldn't get loose of it.

Poof!

"Yo! Sakura, Naruto," their always late instructor greeted. "Nice morning don't you think," the man smiled behind his mask, the only indication he was smiling is his eyes in crescent motion.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted returning to sweet mode and ignoring Naruto's stupidity.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto chorus with Sakura, a little more energetic than usual.

"Ohayou," Kakashi greeted in responds. "So, now that you two are here, let's get some training done, shall we."

And just like that Kakashi disappeared in smoke, most likely to read his icha icha paradise collection.

"Let's go Sakura-chan, we don't want to missed training, Kakashi-sensei hardly had time to train us these days," Naruto mention.

Sakura mentally question if Kakashi-sensei had been doing S-class missions frequently again. Though there wasn't any indication that he went to the hospital for the past few months. And Sakura knowing how stubborn her sensei is, refused to be book in the hospitals for minor injuries, well, at least, minor to him.

Kakashi had been true to his word of training session, though as usual he had a dramatic entrance for being late yet again. Though, Naruto and Sakura had insured not to hear his lame excuses and get on with the training.

After training for three hours straight, the chuunin konoichi decided to retire and go work her shifts at the hospital, excusing her self with the heated training that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei seem to be doing.

It broke her heart that she won't be able to train with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto for a while, but she decided that training from a different sensei had its merits as well. Taking account the new jutsu she will learn from Shirogane. She could hardly wait for it.

"Haruno-sempai, your late," one of the medic nin informed her, as she walked to the white reception.

"Suman, I was out training and lost track of time," Sakura provided her excuse and proceed to look at her chart.

She was glad that no one with serious injury is check in for the moment, that give her some peace to her insecurities. She hated it whenever someone special to her is bedridden to the hospital bed with serious wounds for her to heal. It made her heart cringe. And what's worse, she's starting to think that she shouldn't leave at all, since who would heal her friends if danger comes to their paths when Tsunade is dead busy with paper work, or worse, drunk?

Haruno, Sakura, after fulfilling her duties as chuunin medic nin in the hostipital with tremendous duties to see to heavily injure shinobi, decided to call it a day and walk back home.

She was dead tired. Her muscle and her palms were screaming agony at her mind. To make matters worse, her mind was also screaming in agony and with deadly worry, that she didn't realize that she tripped and uttered the most ridiculous word a ninja could pass from ones lips. "Ow."

"Next time be more attentive, Sakura-chan," a cool collective voiced reprimanded.

Sakura looked up from her crouched position to see, her sensei to be.

"Shirogane-san," Sakura said his name stupefied at the fact that she had just trip and her sensei is just smiling to oblivion letting her crouch form on top of his lower body as he was leaning on the tree.

After a few good minutes of staring at him, Sakura finally come back to her senses, blushing madly, she made an attempt to get away from their near proximity.

Shirogane who was just sitting happily with a huge smile on his face, had suddenly open his eyes widely and pin Sakura to the ground with his body.

"Ano…" Sakura's face felt like desert sand in the highest peek of the day, hot and cherry crimson in sight.

Shirogane didn't gave any indication that the position had bothered him, he looked serious and deadly at the moment that Sakura didn't utter a word, his azure orbs felt like piercing sabers at the moment that she just shut her lips tightly and ignore the uncomfortable promising position their in.

Shirogane stood up professionally, and signaling Sakura to be quiet. Sakura finally realize that Shirogane had just saved her from flying shuriken that's embedded on the trees now thanks to his chivalry.

He studied his surroundings feeling for any sign of chakra, but found none whatsoever. Releasing a sigh of relief he looked back at Sakura, smiling again, asking if she were alright.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan."

"H-Hai…D…daijoubu," Sakura answered reluctantly cheeks inflame still from earlier.

Shirogane smiled and avert his eyes back to the shuriken.

"Nitouru," he uttered, looking at the shuriken closely, studying the pattern and the symbol carved in the piece of metal blade.

"Nitouru?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan," he reassured, "but do be careful from now on."

"Huh? What for?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid that the shuriken wasn't aim at me, but at you." Shirogane informed.

Sakura stood there like she couldn't believe it.

"But why?" She demanded, wanting to know why, whoever it was that wanted her.

"I'm afraid that's something I don't know of either," he confessed looking concern.

"Shouldn't we inform Tsunade-shishou about this incident?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid it would be better if you just let things be, Sakura-chan. It's best if Tsunada-hime, doesn't know that Nitouru is after you life."

"But why mines?"

"If you want to satisfy your curiosity, the best way to sate it, is to not tell Hokage-sama."

"Why not? I'm sure Tsunade-shishou would tell me about them immediately if I asked her."

"You don't understand Sakura, Nitouru's are dangerous, if you tell her, she would never allow you to leave the village ever again, not a single mission, not even for training."

"Are they that dangerous?" Sakura asked.

He nodded his head, gone was his cheery mood and crescent smiles, replace by his icy azure eyes. He knew that Sakura was going to asked more about nitouru and decided to put an end to it.

"I'll explain to you what they are, if you keep it from Tsunade-hime."

Sakura was reluctant to agree, she was confused and frightened that someone was after her life, and the worst thing is she doesn't even know who or why. Shirogane not wanting to inform Tsunade seem to be highly suspicious to her too, but the only way to find out is to keep it secret.

"Fine, I won't tell Tsunade-sama about it." Sakura looked into his eyes, and saw relief.

"There's a reason why you shouldn't Sakura, I can't explain right now, but as soon as the first twilight of our journey begins, I'll explain it to you." Shirogane swear and begun to lead her out of the forest.

Sakura begun to think more about her encounter with Shirogane earlier this afternoon in the forest, it was bad enough that she had to be clumsy and land on half of his body. Thinking about it already made her flush from embarrassment. Not to mention run over some crazy shinobi not apparently wants her life, though the reason for it, escapes her. Perhaps, Shirogane knows what they want and just not telling her. Either way, she wants to find out.

Every single one of their friends had been gather to ichiraku, happily slurping their noodles, though her mind was filled with worry about the incident earlier, she's afraid that informing her friends about her long term mission is more important at the moment. After all she only has three days remaining in konoha before disappearing for the next three years, the same way that Naruto had, in search to fine their arts of living to some more extent.

She inhaled a large breath before releasing it, and made a coughing gesture to gain their attention. Once she was satisfied that she had their undivided attention, after everyone's sockets where at her form and her form alone. She looked sad at them.

"Haruno, if you have to say something, just say it already," Hyuuga, Neji urge the medic nin to go on.

Sakura glare at him for a split second and began her tale of good news. "Everyone, I'll be gone from Konoha in the next three years."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner; I had a couple issues at hand. And now that those issues had been over and done with, here's an update. Thank you so much for the reviews, well to those that drop me one anyways. And much to my annoyance I didn't receive a flaming note about my neglect of grammar. Oh and anonymous reviews are welcome anytime, so if you feel like saying something without me having access to any information to reply to, feel free.

With that said, on with the story.

* * *

Neji knew it was coming, he knew that Sakura would fess up ones she got the courage to. But he didn't expect himself to stir such a reaction—to stir the reaction of possessiveness. He didn't like the fact that Haruno, Sakura would be out of Konoha's sight for three years, and what's worse he hated the fact that she'll be leaving all her friends behind to accompany a man that she barely even knows. 

He owed Kitsunetsuki-san quite a lot for working with his clan members and helped him get the position of next clan leader. But to say that he was angry at him for taking Sakura away would be the greatest understatement of his eighteen years of life.

He didn't know what exactly he was feeling for the blossom haired medic nin, but he knew that if their paths cross again she would be different—and he would definitely be different.

His tone about her getting the news over with was that reaction. He determine through logic that after three years he would never think of Haruno, Sakura as he was thinking about her the last few days. He won't be thinking about how her hair would feel if he touches them, or when attempt to caress her face, to see her smiling face, or to hear her melodious voice. It would all be over.

Certainly three years is enough of a time to forget ones ties with a person that you weren't even intimate with. Or so he said to himself.

Then it came. Her confessions, just as he knew they would.

"_Everyone, I'll be gone from Konoha in the next three years." _

She said it just like that. As if informing little ninja's in the academy that she would be leaving for a vacation.

Hell broke loose in his prodigy mind. He wanted to drag her into a room and keep her there, tell her that he would go in her stead. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from, and it confuses him to no end. But he knew he better sort them out soon, or she'll slip away from his fingers, just as quickly he could snap his byakugan eyes to normal.

And that's how he found himself, contemplating what he was feeling for Haruno, Sakura, standing in the bridge, staring at the silhouette of the moon in the river. Thinking of her and how he though of her.

Though he wasn't getting anywhere at all with his thoughts. For someone that's called a genius, he sure was clueless when it comes to feelings. And in that regard, he had something in common with Sasuke.

He wasn't a fool, he knew that the Tsunade no Deshi, was, and always would, pining for Sasuke.

He couldn't help but snort at what Kitsunetsuki-san had told him a few days ago. He can't wait for him to go back without any Sakura in toe to report back to Hokage-sama. He couldn't wait and sneer at his face and give him the 'I told you so' look. It would definitely increase his ego. And he was sure it would deflate his.

And when the day come, will be the day he'll have to admit that, he Neji, actually have feelings for Haruno, Sakura. It would be the day that he would hunt for Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts to retrieve the blindly infatuated Haruno back to Konoha from hell and over.

"I see that you're dwelling on quite a lot of stuff today, Neji," a voice came from behind him; his cheerful tone already giving him away.

"What's it to you, Kitsunetsuki-san?"

"Quite actually, especially if it concerns Sakura-chan," he casually spoke, smile not once slipping, he had the perfect mask, but Neji was no fool. This man had seen something in Sakura that had taken his interest. And whatever it was, he manipulated this whole scheme to have Sakura all to himself.

"Anything that concerns Sakura, always ties with Uchiha," he spat.

"Ah, yes, I presume your talking about the younger and not the older."

"Who else would be Sakura be pinning over." He stated more than asked.

"Mmm…of course. Though it's a pity, Uchiha clan could have been the strongest clan if Uchiha Itachi hadn't opened his eyes to the dark."

"Being a shinobi, means to surrender your self to the dark. We're ninja's, we do our missions, we kill, and we are the dark." Neji reasoned.

"Do you really think that at some level you're the same as Uchiha Itachi?" He asked.

"At some level, we all are, Uchiha Itachi did his missions with honor, and for that I respect him. But for him to betray his village is despicable."

"What if I let you in a secret that he did it for a reason? Would you believe me?" Shirogane asked, trying to through him off balance with his line of thinking.

"The only reason I could think of is that he's tired of weaklings in his family. And Uchiha Sasuke had just proven that fact."

"In what way, pray tell."

"He's too weak to gain power on his own that he sought out a slay snake to gain power. And that is the lowest a ninja can get by severing his ties to which he is bound to serve with loyalty."

"I'd say, if ninja had a different tool, they would be no less different that a samurai."

"What makes you think of that? A samurai is different from us in so many ways."

"Oh really! I think not. When it comes to loyalty, it's all the same."

"…"

"It's always yield to your master's biddings, but in our case its do your hokage and clan leaders' biddings. And that is one of the reason that I could think of, why Uchiha Itachi killed of his clan"

"Why are we talking about the Uchiha clan?" Neji asked getting suspicious of the way he's acting.

"Oh there's no really reason, I said before that I was fond of the Uchiha clan, and I'll stand by that principle."

"Why?"

"I have no reason to tell you of my reasoning. Only that I fear that the Uchiha, Itachi had done what he shouldn't have done," Neji took the time to observe his words, none of them were making sense to his ears. His curiosity getting the better of him, he asked.

"And that would be killing his family?"

"No, not that, keeping one of them alive," he confess.

"Who alive?"

"…"

He didn't speak any words afterwards, he just glance to the moon, as he Neji glance at the silhouette of the moon. He figured that Shirogane had informed him too much already. Though he couldn't link as to why he would tell him so much about the Uchiha clan anyways. And why the heck he would. It all started about a conversation about Sakura, how the heck did it ended up about Uchiha. For all he knew its taboo to link Sakura to the Uchiha's since the girl had spend half of her life chasing one.

He held his tongue from asking what Sakura's link in all of these. He figure, Kitsunetsuki-san just didn't want to involve Sakura in Uchiha's business. For all they know Sakura could be their next target. Or for that matter Kitsunetsuki could be talking about Uchiha Sasuke.

"So, did you thought about who would be a suitable wife by your side, Neji?" Shirogane asked, his masked of mysteries falling out of place, replace by a teasing mood.

"I won't be clan member that soon to even think about that yet."

"I see, so you will be waiting for Sakura to return then," Shirogane stated not asked, he could feel his eyes opening wide like shutters of camera lenses and his cheeks aflame. He tried to hide away the feeling by shrugging it off. Hyuuga's doesn't show emotions like an open window.

"Why would I want to wait for Haruno?" Neji spat.

"Good, cause you can't have her," he stated looking into Neji's eyes seriously. His cheerful usual reverie was replaced by seriousness, his azure eyes turning icy with passion. Neji felt like his soul was being sucked in.

But he heard him clearly, crystal clear, and he didn't like it one bit. He was about to open the argument when Kitsunetsuki choose to glare at him.

"Neji, it's for your own benefit if you don't fall for her completely. You still have time; take three years to forget about her."

"And what, leave her to you to manage. I don't know what you see in her to choose her as your traveling companion. But did you really expect me, Hyuuga, Neji to back down from what I'm feeling just because she's traveling with you for who knows where and for three years. I'm sorry Kitsunetsuki-san but theirs only been four people that I had allowed to order me around. Three which are Hyuuga and one being the Hokage." He fumed.

"I see, so you won't back down will you." Shirogane smiled grimly. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to win her affections before she starts to fall for you, now would I."

Neji felt as if his world was crumbling down. Kitsunetsuki, Shirogane, just gave him a challenge. If he as much as pursue Sakura and continue his path, then Shirogane would challenge his affections by rubbing his own in the sticky situation.

The question of who will Sakura fall for, was unnerving. But at the least infuriates him and excites him to no end.

Neji glared at him. Fury in sight. Kitsunetsuki knew his answers then and decided to call it a night.

* * *

Done for today, my that was short, but anyways it'll be nice if I get more reviews. 


End file.
